


I Will Repay, Saith the Lord

by ras_elased



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One possible view on why Not!Evil!Sam is so much darker this season. Title is taken from Romans 12:19 "Vengeance is mine; I will repay, saith the Lord."</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Will Repay, Saith the Lord

**Author's Note:**

> One possible view on why Not!Evil!Sam is so much darker this season. Title is taken from Romans 12:19 "Vengeance is mine; I will repay, saith the Lord."

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fandom: spn](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/fandom%3A%20spn), [fic: i will repay saith the lord](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20i%20will%20repay%20saith%20the%20lord), [genre: angst](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20angst), [genre: vignette](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20vignette), [rating: pg](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20pg)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: I Will Repay, Saith the Lord  
Author: Ras Elased  
Rating: PG?  
Wordcount: 328  
Author's notes: One possible view on why Not!Evil!Sam is so much darker this season. Title is taken from Romans 12:19 "Vengeance is mine; I will repay, saith the Lord."

  


Sam's been a hunter his whole life. He learned how to hold a gun before he learned how to swing a bat. But he's never understood what it means to be a hunter. Not really. Not until now.

Bella was right. Being a hunter isn't about justice or a noble cause or righting wrongs. It's about vengeance, plain and simple.

Every hunter has a story. Someone they lost, someone who was taken, and someone they're going to hunt down and make pay in blood and bones. Dad had someone. Dean had someone. Sam thought he had someone, but he was wrong.

Sam never knew Mom. He was raised to seek out vengeance for a life he didn't know, didn't feel. Then there was Jessica, and Sam thought he had someone, but he didn't want vengeance for her death, he wanted justice.

What Sam didn't know then, and what he understands now, is that vengeance is different. Justice is an eye for an eye, quick and clean, a decisive blow before the fiery sword falls to the ground and the flames become ash. But vengeance, it's bigger. It's all encompassing. It gets into your blood, into your soul. Vengeance unchains you, makes you wild, fills you with a burning hunger that only grows the more you feed it. It drowns out everything else, until it's all you can see, hear, taste, smell, feel. It becomes the one thing you hold dear, the one thing you cling to when you're alone in the dark, until it's the only thing you have left.

Sam has someone now. He knows vengeance now. He no longer sees good people in the wrong place at the wrong time, issues to be debated, shades of black and white and grey. All Sam sees now are evil things, the things that deserve to die, and the obstacles that stand in his way. All Sam sees now is red.

He's not afraid to pull the trigger anymore, to do what needs to be done. This is war. It's Sam's war. And in war, there are casualties.

And if he and Dean are the only two people left standing when it all comes crashing down, then that's all that matters to Sam.

_   
**I Will Repay, Saith the Lord**   
_


End file.
